


Dare Or Drink

by schmaenzi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, First Love, Fluff, House Party, Humor, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, Sandor being super soft towards Sansa because YES, Sexual Tension, the infamous Tyrell Fruit Punch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmaenzi/pseuds/schmaenzi
Summary: Sandor hates parties.However, what he doesn’t hate is the way Sansa Stark and that ridiculous fruit punch make him feel.And maybe, just maybe, he has found something beautiful just for himself.





	Dare Or Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck me yesterday night.  
> I’ve been wanting to write in the Game Of Thrones Fandom for ages now and well… here we are!  
> Can I get an AMEN for a nervous Sandor?  
> Can I get an AMEN for Sansa standing up to her abusive ex-boyfriend?  
> Forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my first language but I love writing in it.

 

Sandor hates parties.

He hates loud music, sitting next to self-righteous rich cunts that brag about their latest conquest on beer stained sofas and, most of all, Sandor hates these little fruit bits that were swimming in his drink.

Usually he only stuck to beer with a couple of shots here and there but Margaery had insisted that he should try out the infamous Tyrell Fruit Punch. Admittedly, it tastes a hell of a lot better than the shitty beer that one of the Greyjoys had brought with them but it was also a lot more dangerous. Because of the sweet flavor and friendly color, Sandor hadn’t realized that the bits of fruit that were swimming on top of the punchbowl probably contained the most amount of alcohol, since they had been soaking in there for hours now.

Now, three plastic cups full of the red punch later, his head was swimming. Still munching on one of the pineapple pieces he got up and made his way to the kitchen counter. The blue neon lights along the wall were distorting into funny shapes and Sandor had to shake his head a couple of times to see straight again.

 

The kitchen lights were only a fraction brighter than those in the living room but he still managed to maneuver over to the sink and pour whatever was left of his drink down the drain. Fuck Margaery. And fuck pineapples for tasting so damn good.

He filled the cup with some water and drowned all of it in one go.

„Clegane! Where have you been the whole night?“ Bronn claps one of his hands on Sandor's right shoulder, catching him completely off guard.

„You would’ve seen me, if you had stopped shoving your tongue down that girls throat“ he growled back, only slurring his words a bit. Bronn either didn’t notice or he didn’t care enough to mention it.

And it was true: his friend had been snogging a tall blonde sophomore girl for the better part of the night. Not that he cared. It just sucked that his only friend had abandoned him at the very same party, that he had spend hours on convincing him to go to in the first place. But whatever.

„Oi, lighten up. Brienne is having troubles with her boyfriend and I’m just helping her out“ he winks and pours himself a shot. 

Sandor watches him drown all of it without showing an outward reaction. „One of these days you’re gonna get in trouble for messing around with the wrong chick.“

 

„What chick?“

 

At the sound of Margaerys voice, Bronn straightened up immediately. He put on his best smile and moved his hand through his hair, probably to make it look like he just came out of bed or some shit like that. Sandor snorted.

His friend had been trying to get the attention of the Tyrell girl for over a year now. At first it had been harmless flirting but that had quickly turned into drunk nights with him complaining to Sandor about his lack of progress over french fries and copious amounts of Call Of Duty.

„Marg! I was just telling Sandor about Brienne’s break up-“

Not paying any more attention to his friend’s attempt of sounding cool and collected, Sandor drank another cup full of water and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. The music from the living room was on an even higher volume now, the floor practically vibrating along to the bass. He could hear people screaming with laughter and the clinking of bottles. A warm hand on his arm made him recoil and stare into the still smiling face of Margaery Tyrell.

„Sandor, I asked you if you wanted to come along?“

Bronn nodded his head profusely behind her back.

 

The shrug of his shoulders seemed to satisfy her, because she beamed up at him and linked their arms together before turning back to Bronn. His face was frozen with a fake smile, his eyes zeroed in on her hand nestled on Sandor’s bicep. Had he been a bit more sober, Sandor would probably have freed himself of the smaller girl’s hold but right now he simply couldn’t find it in himself to protest. Served Bronn right for leaving him alone.

Margaery dragged Sandor through the side door of the kitchen and out onto the patio. The warm summer air cleared his head a bit more and he was able to appreciate the hundreds of lights that were strewn across the entire garden. Everybody knew that the Tyrells had a shit ton of money and the grand pool area with the surrounding rose bushes and gold fences were a testament of that.

They halted in front of a heavily ornate table. Ten red cups were arranged in a pyramid-like formation on each side of it and Sandor groaned. 

Beer Pong.

While Margaery was happily chatting with several other people that were standing close by, Bronn tried to gather her attention again. Unsuccessfully. Sandor guessed that she probably knew about him kissing Brienne, poor bastard.

„We still need one more player“ said a voice directly to his his left. He recognized Arya Stark with a quick glance, her usually messy hair was braided into a pony tail and the dark make up she was sporting made her look older than Sandor knew she was.

Arya was one of the few people that he actually didn’t mind being around. She often watched his football training sessions because of her boyfriend Jaqen and borrowed Sandor her English homework whenever he forgot his own.

Thinking of Jaqen, Sandor noticed him standing behind Arya. His head was resting on her shoulder, arms wrapped around her stomach from behind. He felt the tiniest twinge of jealousy at their closeness, not wishing for the first time that he could have a relationship like that. Self-consciously pulling a few strands of hair in front of his scarred face, he glowered.

 

Margaery smiled one of her signature smiles and scanned the surrounding area for another person.

„I don’t really want to play anyway,“ he grumbled, „Give me one of those beers and I’m good.“

„Nonsense! This is a game of six and,“ her smile turned into a smirk, „I have found _just_ the right person.“

 

Finally letting go of Sandor’s arm, Margaery stepped away from the group and made her way over to the pool. The others were back to chatting with each other but he paid them little mind. His eyes were following the hostess of the party, not being able to make out who she had chosen for their round of beer pong. When she crouched down next to a girl sitting by the pool, Sandor stared even harder.

The girl had flaming red hair that was cascading down her back. Her milky white skin was only partially covered by her bathing suit and Sandor almost swore out loud when she turned her head to look at Margaery.

She was very beautiful.

After a few seconds she glanced in their general direction and Sandor quickly lowered his gaze to the ground. His cheeks were turning slightly red with the possibility of being caught so openly staring. Bronn said something to Jaqen and Arya laughed but Sandor couldn’t concentrate on the topic. Not for the first time tonight, he wondered just how much alcohol the punch had contained.

A pair of delicate feet with red nail polish came into his line of view. His gaze travelled over long creamy legs to a baby pink bathing suit, defined collar bones, up to blue eyes and auburn hair. Fuck. Up close the girl was even more gorgeous. Her face was sprinkled with freckles and her full mouth was turned into a small smile. Sandor felt the air getting knocked out of his lungs with that smile and only now realized that she was holding out her hand to him.

 

He scrambled to take it, holding it very carefully. Her skin was soft and he hoped that his rough calloused hands didn’t scare her.

„I’m Sansa,“ she smiled, „nice to meet you.“

„Nice to meet you, too. My name is Sandor.“ His voice was even deeper than usual and he cleared his throat. Slowly letting go of her hand, he took a step back and let Bronn introduce himself as well. Sansa nodded at Jaqen and Arya quickly hugged her.

„Didn’t take you for the drinking games type of girl,“ she teased and pinched her into the side. „Don’t make me look bad, sis.“

Both Bronn and Sandor had equally confused looks on their faces. Jaqen laughed and clapped Sandor on the back. „Arya and Sansa are sisters, brother. They may not look alike but wait until you hear them cheer on their favorite football team. That’s when you hear the Stark spirit!“ he laughed some more at Arya’s smirk and Sansa blushed prettily.

Sandor didn’t know how to react to that. Feeling awkward he raised his hand to touch his hair again, only to drop it immediately when Sansa’s gaze was drawn to his scars because of it.

 

She showed no sign of fear or disgust, but he knew better. The upper right side of his face was covered with thick lines of scars, making him look every bit as fierce and mean as he was on the football field. His own mother had flinched away from him the first night he had come home from the hospital and she was no stranger to gruesome sights and violence.

The door to the kitchen opened behind them and a skinny blonde guy with bouncing curls and thick rimmed glasses strode up to them. He was carrying a bucket full of Baratheon Brew, which made Jaqen and Bronn cheer and several other people in their close vicinity came over to grab a beer.

„Thank you, Loras“ said Margaery when the boy placed the bucket on the table with the cups and kissed him on his cheek. Their resemblance was obvious and Sandor recalled Bronn telling him that the younger Tyrell brother was dating one of the blokes from his History class. They started opening cans and filling the empty cups while a few more onlookers gathered around them.

Sansa was chatting with Arya and Margaery while Sandor and Jaqen moved from cup to cup. He could feel her presence behind him, listening to their conversation from time to time. Sandor did not dare to look at her, in case he got caught again. _Fuck. Get it together Clegane._

Once everything was in place, Margaery clapped her hands in excitement. 

„Alright guys, are you ready for Dare Or Drink?“ she grinned and Sandor felt his stomach drop. „I thought this was just regular beer pong?“ he asked and shifted from one foot to the other. 

„What’s the fun in that?“ asked Jaqen and smirked knowingly. „Don’t worry, I don’t intend on losing to girls.“ That earned him a hard jab to the ribs from Arya and an equally fierce scowl.

„Bring it on, H’ghar. I didn’t want to be on your team anyway“ she said before turning and tugging the girls to the other side of the table. Sansa smiled at her little sister’s antics and looked from Bronn to Sandor. Even from a distance her eyes seemed to draw him in and he quickly lowered his gaze to the table.

 

„Loras and I put a dare under each cup. The person that the cup belongs to has to read it out loud and do whatever the card says or drink the whole cup,“ Margaery explained with a determined look on her face. „The losing team has to do whatever the winners want for ten minutes. Any questions?“

„What kind of dares are we talking about, Marg?“ asked Arya with a bit of caution in her voice. Tyrells were knew for being a bit… excessive.

Loras smirked from the side of the table and leaned back on the bar stool. „Oh, you’ll love them don’t worry. We’ve thrown in a few truths as well.“

 

Bronn had apparently enough of the chatter and grabbed the first ping pong ball. He concentrated for a few seconds, aimed, and hit right inside the first cup. The guys that had gathered on their side hollered and clapped his friend on the back.

Margaery was the first to grab the cup and read the small circular card underneath it. She laughed.

_„Dance with no music for one minute, while looking at your opponent. Drink two cups to get out of the dare.“_

She handed the cup over to one of the girls that were watching the game and walked over to Bronn. Her walk was predator-like and the intensity of her gaze made his friend swallow several times. „Do you want to stand or sit down?“ Her voice was sweet but her eyes told a different story.

„S-sit please,“ stuttered Bronn and grabbed one of the nearby plastic boxes. Sandor laughed quietly to himself and thanked all of the gods that it wasn’t him sitting there. Margaery wasted no time and started swaying her hips to an imaginary beat. She put her hands on Bronn’s shoulders, twirled around him and ended up half sitting half grinding in his lap. There were wolf whistles all around them and Sandor saw Sansa hiding her face behind her hands. A swell of protectiveness rose in him and quite a bit of jealousy at the thought, that this could easily be her. Only, it probably couldn’t. Sansa looked much too innocent to put on a show like Margaery did. Loras counted down the seconds and when one minute was up, the Tyrell girl jumped off of his friend and ran over to Arya and Sansa for a high five.

 

Bronn looked dazed and Sandor had to clap him on the back several times to get him back to his feet. Jaqen handed him a beer and only smiled knowingly. 

Arya had positioned herself already and looked from the cups to Jaqen and back. Her boyfriend only smirked and winked at her. Her aim was good and the small white ball hit one of their cups. All of the girls around her cheered and Sansa laughed along with her sister. Gods, she was so pretty.

 _„Exchange shirts with the player to your right._ Well this is more a punishment for him!“ he laughed and already started stripping. A few seconds passed until Sandor realized that he was standing to the right of Jaqen. With a groan he hesitantly pulled his own shirt over his head and out of a new found reflex, threw a glance to the other side of the table. Margaery and a few other girls were laughing and cheering them on, while Arya looked very satisfied. When he looked at Sansa, he caught her staring at his stomach and shoulders. A faint blush covered her cheeks and the strange warm feeling that bloomed in his chest made him feel confident.

Jaqen wasn’t as broad and tall as Sandor and his black shirt clung dangerously tight to his bicep and torso.

It was his turn next and his hands started sweating. He actually considered throwing extra badly but one look at Sansa let him reconsider. Everybody had scored so far, he didn’t want to be the first person to miss his target. And if the dare was too bad, Sansa could still drink the cup. Once again the ball hit its mark and the guys hollered again. The commotion from them must have drawn even more people out, because it felt like the party had shifted from the inside to the patio.

 

Sansa picked up her cup and groaned.

_„Call a guy of the group’s choosing and tell him he is the ugliest person you’ve ever met.“_

All around her people started shouting suggestions, but the most common name seemed to be Joffrey. Someone handed her a phone and she dialed with anxiety written all over her face. He didn’t know for certain, but Sandor was pretty sure that one of the sophomore theater blokes had a name like that. Rich arrogant cunt, whose parents owned the Brewery of the beer that they were drinking. How ironic.

„Ah. Her ex-boyfriend.“ muttered Jaqen and opened another beer can. Sandor snatched it out of his hand and drowned half of it. Great.

Everybody had quieted down and someone suggested that she put the conversation on speaker. She was even paler than before and tapped her foot nervously. After a few seconds of waiting, he picked up.

 

_„Who is this?“_

„Joffrey, it’s me. Sansa.“ 

Pause.

 _„I knew you would call me sooner or later. Do you want to apologize for your behavior?“_ the self-satisfaction in his voice made Sandor ball his fists. Sansa appeared to be speechless for a second and then their eyes met. He was pissed off and he knew that it was clear on his face. But he also knew that it was not her fault, that he had developed an instant crush on her. So he put on a very painful little smile and nodded towards the crumbled card that she was still clutching in her hand. Everybody seemed to hold their breath.

„Actually, I was just calling to tell you that you are the ugliest person I’ve ever met. Inside and out. If I could, I would erase all memories of you and your vile family. Stop texting me.“

Shouts rose from all around her and before Sansa could end the call, Arya screamed a „take that you little bitch!“ and laughed at the mortified face her sister made. Sansa was pressing her hand over her mouth, holding in her own laugh. She looked a lot more relaxed than before and when she looked at Sandor again, he swallowed. Hearing her tell off her ex like that in front of so many people made him feel a lot better for whatever reason. And she just looked so happy with her sparkling blue eyes and her long hair that was falling around her shoulders and… Fucking hell. He really sounded like a little school girl.

Sansa grabbed her cup that Arya had been holding during her call and drowned a good portion of it. People laughed with her. Margaery missed her shot but Bronn was quick enough to catch the ball and wink at her. 

Jaqen hit the cup again, daring his girlfriend to put a few of the ice cubes from the bucket down her shirt. She did so, swearing loudly and jumping around and everybody started laughing again. Someone had carried a few of the loudspeakers outside and quite a few party guest were dancing with each other or jumping into the pool. The atmosphere was so much more relaxed than it had been not even an hour ago, he felt like he was able to finally breathe. Blame it on the alcohol, but everybody was actually enjoying themselves.

Sandor was staring again. He knew it. But how could he not when the lights that were hung all over the trees and bushes illuminated Sansa’s fiery hair so beautifully? He was scared of fire, everybody knew that, but in this moment he wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her hair. Her skin. 

The ball landed right in front of him and some of the beer splashed over the table. Girls were cheering again and Sandor realized that it was his turn to either drink or do the dare. Grabbing the card from under the cup, he almost swore out loud.

_„Take off one of your opponent’s clothing items using only your teeth.“_

Fuck no. No no no. Sandor had managed to not stare at her bathing suit so far. How it hugged her slender body and how the baby pink complimented her skin. Okay, he maybe had taken a look. A quick one. But taking off one clothing item would mean that she would be naked. For every fucking body to see. No. 

Seeing the slight panic on her face only strengthened his resolve. 

Grabbing the full cup he drank all of it and wiped his mouth afterwards. The disappointment from the male onlookers was obvious, but Sansa and quite a few other girls shot him thankful looks. His head swam.

Bronn almost lazily took his shot. Out of the three guys in their team, he definitely had the best aim.

Margaery took her cup.

_„Kiss your opponent with tongue. Drink two cups to get out of the dare.“_

Bronn was smirking confidently. Sandor supposed this was the closest his friend had ever come to actually making out with the girl and with the show she had put on earlier, she didn’t seem to have a problem with a little bit of public kissing.

The smirk slid right off of his face however, when Margaery looked Bronn straight into the eyes and drowned the first cup and then got a refill from her brother for the second.

Everybody started laughing at his heartbroken face and Theon Greyjoy clapped him on the shoulder with a muttered „sucks man“.

Out of the two Stark sisters, Arya obviously wanted to win the most. She liked challenges, she had once told him that she wrote a ten pages essay the night before they had to hand it in just because the teacher said it was impossible, and especially going against her boyfriend seemed to spur her on. The other girls on their side of the table were cheering her on. Right now they were two cups behind the boys but Sandor knew that could change quickly.

She landed the ball in the cup closest to Jaqen and did a little victory dance.

When Jaqen read his dare, mischief and amusement were written all over his face.

_„Reenact your favorite sex position for thirty seconds. Drink two cups to get out of the dare.“_

Arya started laughing with everybody else when Jaqen beckoned her over. She sauntered over to him and gave him a quick kiss, before he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up on the table. The cups were swaying dangerously but nothing spilled.

Cat calls and screams rose around them when they started kissing for real and Arya wrapped her legs around his waist. Jaqen slightly started grinding on her, still standing in front of the table and Sandor had to look away from them. It obviously wasn’t his first time seeing public displays like these, he went to college for crying out loud, but it still felt weird to see this usually tame couple showing their affection like this.

 

His gaze wandered over to Sansa. She had averted her eyes as well and drank some more of the beer that Loras seemed to have an endless supply of. One of the other nameless girls had put small bowls around them, filled with gummy bears that had previously soaked in alcohol. Sansa ate a few of those as well, hardly flinching at the undoubtedly strong taste.

„One of the few things I never wanted to witness in my life.“ was her dry comment when Arya finally hopped down from the table and joined her sister again. Margaery laughed and put her arm around Sansa’s waist. „I can’t agree, love. That was so hot!“

When Jaqen handed him the ball, Sandor did not hesitate. It bounced around the cups a few times but ultimately landed inside. His heart skipped a beat when Sansa was the first one to grab for it. _Again._

_„Kiss your opponent for one minute. Drink two cups to get out of the dare.“_

 

Sandor felt his insides grow cold. Then hot. Then cold again. She wouldn’t do it, he was certain. Suddenly all eyes seemed to be on him and he let his hair fall into his face again. Anger coursed through him. Fuck Margaery and her brother for these stupid cards. Getting rejected was nothing new for him but it still fucking hurt. His scars seemed to start tingling and his palms grew sweaty. Why was everybody staring like that? Grinding his teeth he looked at Sansa and balled his fist in preparation. She would just drink the damn two cups and safe both of them from further embarrassment.

The look she gave him caught him completely off guard. Her face was soft and her eyes warm and she was so much _closer_ than he had anticipated. People around them had made some space so she could walk over to him. Only a few inches separated them now and he was able to count each freckle on her cheeks.

Music was still on in the background and other party goers were talking loudly so when she whispered to him, nobody but him was able to hear.

„Is it okay that I kiss you? I could drink if you don’t want that.“ 

Sandor was going to have a heart attack. She was so beautiful and kind and had _asked_ him if she could kiss him. Like it was his choice. Like he hadn’t wanted to do just that since he laid his eyes upon her.

All he could do was give her a jerky nod.

Sansa gave him a slow smile and leaned in even further. She was looking down from his eyes to his mouth and then back up again and he was able to feel the warmth that seemed to radiate off of her in waves.

Even though she was quite tall, Sandor was still much taller. So when she went up on her tiptoes to kiss him, he leaned his head down to her and captured her mouth with his. It was slow at first, just their lips moving against each other. When she let out a tiny whimper, he almost lost it. Sandor put both of his hands around her tiny waist and pulled her into him. His subconsciousness told him, that they were getting wolf whistles and giggles but he did not care. All that mattered was that she was against him, warm and soft and fuck he could feel her boobs pressing against his chest.

Her hand went into his neck and she pressed herself against him, opening her mouth. She tasted of caramel, alcohol and a strange sweetness. Gummy bears, he decided. Sandor let his hands wander down, first over her back and then her butt. Sansa started giggling into their kiss and he had to smile as well before he lifted her up into his arms and around his middle. Her longs legs fit perfectly around him and she just started to kiss him even deeper.

„One minute is up!“ came the loud voice of Margaerys brother from somewhere to their left and Sandor groaned. He put his forehead on hers for a second and then let her glide down gently again. The first thing that hit him was the noise. They definitely had gotten the loudest response, yet. When Sansa stepped away from him, he almost reached out to pull her close again because damn. He really wanted to kiss her again. Her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled when Sandor gave her a small smile. He was proud of himself. Because of him she looked even more radiant than she usually did.

She walked over to her friends and sister again and everybody began to calm down again. Except Sandor. He was full of adrenaline and longing and it just wasn’t fair that the only bloody time someone had showed an interest in him, it had lasted a minute.

 

Bronn looked like a proud father next to him and winked. Margaerys throw earned his friend some kind of question, but he was way too distracted to focus. Arya drank the next cup and suddenly it was Sansa’s turn to throw the ball again. She missed.

Sandor was too caught up in his thoughts to pay any attention to the next few rounds, but luckily nobody called him out on it.

„I’m gonna go inside for a bit,“ he growled to his friend and Bronn shot him a knowing look. As soon as Sandor moved away from the table, Theon Greyjoy took his place and he tried not to think about the possibility that it might be him that would get a chance to touch and kiss Sansa next.

 

He shouldered his way through the onlookers and threw open the door that lead into the kitchen. How ironic, that he had been in the exact same spot not too long ago. Feeling dizzy for completely different reasons. He searched through the cabinets for a clean glass and filled it with water. The beer hadn’t been as strong as the punch but it hadn’t sobered him up either. There was a couple next to him, standing closely and whispering in each others ear and he had to turn away because his stomach was turning again.

Sandor made his way trough the luckily not too crowded living room. It was dark and quiet outside, so when he opened and closed the front door behind him, he took several calming breaths.

The music was very faint on this side of the house and the street that stretched out in front of him was filled with cars that belonged to the other students. Sandor started fishing around in his trousers for a cigarette and exhaled in relief when his fingers closed around one. He was on his second drag when the door behind him opened and closed again and for a couple of seconds the music was on full volume again.

Not bothering to turn around, he continued smoking and staring at the cars.

„Do you mind if I take a drag as well?“

Sandor almost spit out his cigarette. Sansa was standing so close next to him, that it took his breath away. How he could have missed the warmth from her body, he didn’t know.

Handing over his cigarette, he watched how her mouth closed around it. How her eyes fluttered shut for a moment and then smelled the familiar smoke leave her lungs. She started coughing a bit and the spell he had been under was broken.

Sansa gave him a sheepish smile. „I don’t smoke often.’

„I figured as much,“ he smiled at her and was only slightly embarrassed about the raspiness of his voice.

 

They were standing next to each other in silence, Sansa leaning against the railing and him smoking. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and had to swallow several times. How he had managed to kiss someone this beautiful was beyond him.

 

„Sandor,“ she began softly. His heart skipped several beats. „I’m sorry for my behavior. Usually I don’t just… go around and drink and call my ex-boyfriends and kiss handsome men.“ Handsome. She had called him _handsome_. „I hope you don’t think negatively of me now.“

He cleared his throat. „Why would I ever think badly of you, little bird?“

She blushed a bright crimson color and he smiled. Sandor liked Sansa when she was being forward but her shyness was just as captivating.

„You just left all of a sudden and I figured it had to do with the way that I threw myself at you,“ she babbled. All Sandor wanted to do was kiss her again. 

He noticed how goosebumps had spread all over her arms and was once again painfully aware of the fact that she was only wearing a bathing suit. Looking around he found a blanket draped over one of the small wooden benches on the front porch. He gently grabbed it. She was watching him with her blue eyes full of confusion, but when Sandor put it around her shoulders first and then wrapped her up like a cute little present, she smiled. Not a tiny smile, a full on glowing smile that was just for him. Nobody else was there to see it and not for the first time tonight, he felt special.

She lifted one of her hands up to his face. His flinched away at first, and regretted it immediately. Her face had scrunched up with hurt because of his reaction and Sandor wanted to smash his head against the wall. Breathing out slowly, he smiled at her and took her hand in his. Her hand was so tiny and soft compared to his large, brutish paws. He lifted their joined hands to his face and left her hand resting on his cheek.

Even in the dark he could see her pupils dilating and she was breathing a bit faster than a few seconds ago. Her delicate fingers stroked over his beard, his lips and cheeks. Sandor didn’t know where to put his own hands so he grabbed her around the waist again just like he had when they had kissed.

Fuck he wanted to kiss her again.

 

Sansa smiled again and carefully brushed his hair to the side. It took everything in him not to recoil. His scars were on full display. Any second she would step out of his grasp now, because she realized how ugly and disfigured he was. Especially compared to her.

For a few seconds, her eyes just wandered over the side of his face. Sandor closed his eyes, not wanting to see the exact moment when her disgust would be too much.

 

Her fingertips brushed over his scars like the gentle touch of a feather. He opened his eyes in wonder again and stared at her. She seemed to concentrate really hard.

„Am I hurting you, Sandor? Just tell me when-“

He pressed his mouth against hers. It felt so much more intimate than the first kiss they had shared. Sansa positively melted against him and he could feel her smile into the kiss. She was all his in this moment, nobody was there to interrupt them and the little sounds she made drove him mad. Gently withdrawing from him, Sansa looked up at him through her dark lashes and pulled him over to the bench he took the blanket from.

Sandor sat down on it without a pause and tugged her into his lap. Too absorbed with the task of wrapping her properly in the blanket again, he completely missed the look she gave him at first.

It was tender and felt like they had known each other for years instead of hours. He had never felt as secure and comfortable with another person like this.

She encircled his face with her warm hands once again and when their foreheads touched and their eyes closed, he knew he wanted to keep this. Keep her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this, I got so many different ideas for other works that could be related to this. I'm also really proud to say that this is not only my first story in English, but also the first one I actually finished.  
> Leave some love, little birds.


End file.
